Oopsie daisies, tiny dancer
by KatiyaMonroe
Summary: After having her best friend saved by the school playboy, Tess finds that his best friend is the one for her, teen antics will cause this relationship to have a unconventional start, read to see where this relationship goes.


Inspired by the revelation that Austin Basis went to dance school.

* * *

Guilford Rose performing arts academy, the one school in the nation that catered to the most talented individuals from across the globe, and one pair reflected that diversity, best friends JT and Vincent, the two had been friends since before they could

Vincent was a music prodigy, as well as being able to play most string instruments and the piano, he also had the ability to play girls with just as much ease, Vincent was a playboy but that didn't stop him from attracting all sorts of girls, from singer Tori Winsor to artist Alex salter, no matter what, it appeared Vincent had beast like charm. And he had been rubbing off JT. JT was a slightly awkward computer whizz, he turned his tech ability into Dj -ing he was one of the best, but his true passion lay in dancing.

JT and Vincent were walking from their dorm to the music building, JT let out a sigh, Vincent noticed this "man, you ending things with Sarah isn't the end of the world" he told his friend nonchalantly, JT was annoyed he had less success with Vincent when it came to girls and Vincent's total indifference to this annoyed him and he was gonna let him know that "Vincent listen..."

"Hey look out" he heard Vincent shout as he tackled a girl to the floor to prevent her getting hit by a joyrider on a golf buggy. Vincent then offered a hand to the girl and helped her to her feet, just then another girl came to the side of Vincent and the girl he just saved.

JT also went over to his friend, "dude" he then caught the eye of the friend of the girl Vincent just saved, "ummm" JT found himself getting slightly flustered, "Hey, you might want to watch where you going next time, I won't always be there to save you" Vincent told the girl "thanks, I'm Cat by the way" Vincent smiled "I know" Vincent knew Cat, because her mom, used to teach him to play piano.

JT chimed in, talking to the other girl that was stood in the group "I've never seen you before" he said with a small smile "Tess" the girl replied flippantly, grabbing her friend "let's go" Cat finished writing her number on Vincent's hand and walked away with her friend.

a crowd of girls began to gather praising Vincent for his heroics, "Man, way to go, you need to be smoother" Vincent pinched his friends arm shaking his head as he turned his attention to the cooing girls.

* * *

4 months later

JT, was nothing like Vincent despite Vincent's constant prodding, JT had no skill when it came to girls, that why it was a surprised when he began dating Sarah, however it didn't last long and she dumped him, having just broken up with his girlfriend, he figured it was hard to keep a relationship, especially when he was second choice to all the girls who failed to gain Vincent's attention.

JT had given up on trying to impress girls that only wanted him for his connection to Vincent, he decided to focus on his music and his passion for dancing, his passion for dance was the reason that was why he was stood outside the dance studio, watching a tall, caramel skinned girl in grey leggings and navy leg warmers with her dark hair pulled into a low pony tail, in pointe shoes as she stood at the ballet barre, he watched as she plies, she then stretched one leg over the barre, then he heard her speak "no way" JT turned in the direction the girl had turned, and noticing the girl that sat on the floor, it was Cat with her phone in hand, as she let out a laugh.

"I know, but he saved me" the Cat now looked up at her friend, the Tess finished stretching at the barre and walked over to sit by her friend, "Maybe, you were just experiencing PTSD cause Vincent Keller is is a beast, not the could kind either" the caramel girl let out a laugh that was heaven to JT's ears, "Tess, I really like him, we've been out a couple of times and he's invited me out again tonight, come out with us to get to know him" Tess let out a sigh "you barely know him" Cat ignored her friend "he can bring his friend" the girl said hoping it would sway her friend "fine" JT felt wrong watching them, so he began to walk away, but the thought that he may be going on date with Tess, excited him, well it had to be him, cause he was practically Vincent's only friend.

* * *

JT returned to his and Vincent's dorm to find Vincent bouncing a ball against the ceiling. JT walked to his draw to pull out a book "what's wrong" he asked Vincent, " I asked Cat out but she hasn't returned my text" JT thought it was weird since he just heard Cat and JT talk about it, "don't worry, she wants to go out with you, she's even thinking a inviting me along to date her friend" he said with a smile.

Vincent sent a skeptical glance JT's direction " how do you know that", "I overheard them" he responds shyly "Man were you spying on them" Vincent chided his friend, JT was quick to deny he was spying but actually in essence it was what he was doing.

Just then Vincent's phone rang, he hand a half and hour phone conversation with the person on the other end, when he put down the phone he turned to JT who was now mixed some music on his laptop "that was Cat, fancy going out tonight" despite meeting 4 months ago, Vincent and Cat had only gone on small dates, today would be the first time they sat down with each other's friend.

JT wasn't going to say no because he saw Tess, the girl who was gonna be his date before when Vincent saved Cat and he can honestly say he though she was gorgeous and truly all woman, so to say he was slightly nervous, but excited was an understatement.

* * *

"I can't believe, I agreed to this" Tess complained as she stretched across her bed while Cat searched their closet for something they each could wear. Tess though about JT the nerdy kid she saw around campus a few times, despite his nerdy aura Tess thought he was kinda cute, and was nervous

"come on, I want you two to get to know each other" Tess sighed and rolled over " Please be happy about this" cat begged, "aha" Cat yelled as she pulled a black sequin knee length dress and threw it at Tess, Tess caught the dress "No way" she said shaking her head "absolutely not" she stood walking to Cat, as Cat turned to face her.

Cat dragged Tess to the floor length mirror that hung on their wall, she stood behind Tess holding the dress in front of her "it'll look great on you trust me, try it on" Cat told Tess.

Tess gave in, and went to try on the dress, she came back to show cat who had gone back to find something for herself to wear, "wow" Cat wolf whistled as her friend pirouetted to show the backless back of the dress, Tess thought about JT the nerdy kid she saw around campus a few times, despite his nerdy aura Tess thought he was kinda cute, and was nervous about what he would think of her, she gave in choosing to trust Cat and wear the dress.

Cat choose a purple wrap dress and matched it with pale blue heels, her hair was in a bun, she stood next to Tess who was wearing the sequin dress with royal blue heels and her hair shoulder length hair was let down.

* * *

JT and Vincent were doing last checks as they were getting ready to go out and meet the girls, "Thanks for doing this for me buddy" JT was looking forward to tonight to see what Tess was wearing, she was beautiful, and he was nervous he might screw it up with her, but he was still excited despite that possibility.

Vincent, had invited to pick the girls up from their dorm, but Cat insisted they would meet them at the party. So here they were JT and Vincent waiting on the girls to arrive, they weren't waiting to long as a taxi pulled up and Cat emerged first, with Tess flanking her, in the boys opinion the other girl was the most beautiful one there, but both agreed the girls did look stunning.

The foursome exchanged greetings, and Vincent and Cat left, the others too it as Vincent went to introduce Cat to some of his other acquaintances.

"so" JT said awkwardly to ease the tension between himself and Tess. They were both so nervous it made for an awkward interaction "you look great, you know the dress really suits you" JT complimented Tess, "it's not even mine, but thanks" Tess retorted, slightly glad she impressed him, and pretty appreciative of his compliments. They both went to find their friends as they follow them inside.

Few hours later; JT walked out to get some air and saw Tess sat on the wall with a beer in her hand, JT made his way over to her and sat down next to her not looking directly at her, so was surprised when she spoke "am I intimidating" JT didn't know if the question was rhetorical but answered her anyway, "not really, why" "because you've hardly said two words to me since we walked inside, don't you think I'm pretty" Tess asked, JT then looked at her noticing her lip slightly quiver, noticing her intoxication, "of course I do, your the prettiest girl here" he told her honestly, she leant over to him capturing his lips with hers, they made out for a while then Tess grabbed JT's had putting it on her thigh, she then pulled back letting out a little hiccup, JT pulled back his hand, as Tess tilted back her head shooting back the rest of her beer.

Tess placed her hand on JT's leg and rubbed it slightly, then Whispered in his ear "will you take me back to your dorm" JT knew he should create some space between them as Tess clearly had to much to drink, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. JT felt her nibble his ear as her hand travelled further up his leg, and He thought to himself maybe he should take her to her dorm instead, as he felt she needed to sleep it off, because she was so close to doing something she might regret in the morning.

JT, pulled out his phone and sent a text to Vincent to tell him he and Tess were heading out, as Tess had drank too much and he figured she needed her bed.

As JT and Tess were heading back to the dorms, JT noticed she was worse for wear and figured the momentum of the car was making her sick, so he figured they should go to his dorm since it's closest, he informed the driver and they both got dropped of there instead. trying to get a practically drunk girl to his door was harder then he though it would be because apparently Tess got handsy when drunk, so between making sure she didn't fall and trying to keep her hands in PG places he was having a tough time, but they made it.

* * *

Vincent saw Cat laugh at a joke she was just told and decided it was time they should head out too, he walked over to her informing her Tess had gone back to their dorm and maybe it was time for the two of them to go as well.

"is she alright" Cat inquired, "she just drank a little too much, but JT's taking care of her so she'll be fine" Vincent informed her, they hailed a taxi. "Why don't you come back to my dorm, since Tess's in yours Probably sleeping already don't want to wake her right" Vincent urged ending with a kiss to her neck, that swayed Catherine as she figured her friend was safe with JT, since he was a good guy."Ok"

During the taxi ride the couple had been sharing kisses, and were preoccupied with each other when they pulled up to Vincent's dorm, they made their way to his dorm still interlocked trying to not stop for anything but found it difficult when trying to pen his door, so they separated to let Vincent open the door, as Cat stood behind him when the door opened.

"what the hell"

* * *

Cat was shocked at the sight before her, Tess was sat straddling JT who's shirt was open as Tess hand roamed his body, JT scampered to get decent as he noticed the door open, Tess had landed on the side of JT when he took her off his lap. As he jumped to pull his trousers up from his knees.

"What the hell" Cat said, Vincent was lost for words, as JT stood up and his trousers almost fell, before he grabbed for them, Vincent never expected to ever see his friend like this, but he was slightly proud of him, until Cat spoke again.

Cat walked up to JT who cowered slightly "it's not what it's looks like" he offered, cat was unimpressed and replied "so your not taking advantage of my drunk friend" as Cat gestured towards Tess who was pulling her dress down and picking up her heels.

"what no" JT said upset, she would suggest he would take advantage of interrupted, trying to save JT from being told off for actions they were both responsible for, "nobody took advantage of anyone" Tess assured Cat, as Cat checked to see if everything was alright with Tess, Cat took her friend by the hand, and turned to leave.

Vincent went to stop Cat from leaving, but figured tonight was over by the look on her face as, they began to walk out the door Tess let go of Cat hand and turned to JT who was turning a deep shade of red, which reflected his embarrassment at being caught with his pants literally down.

Tess hugged JT and whispered into his ear "thanks" she grabbed a pen of the bedside table and wrote he number on his hand, she then took his face in her hand then leaned in to kiss him.

As the girls were leaving Vincent offered to walk them back, and Cat accepted, before Vincent left, he patted JT on the shoulder, "dude" she smirked at him as he closed the door behind him.

Standing in the middle of his dorm, JT let out a sigh, knowing he should of never let things get out of control, but when she kissed him, all self control, vanished. He looked at his hand unsure if he should actually call her, because he knew she was drunk and might not remember this in the morning or worse, she'll regret it.

He looked at his clock, it was getting late he decided to figure it out in the morning. Cause right now, he could still feel her all over him, he choose to focus on that instead.


End file.
